TresemmeOhh lala!
by LaylaPlum
Summary: Even the tightest of knots can come undone with a little hot water. Oh, how the mighty have fallen... InoOrochimaru Yeah, I know. Strange pairing. I was just bored and in the mood for something new! oneshot


(summary) Even the tightest of knots can come out with just a little hot water. Oh, how the might have fallen... InoxOrochimaru. Yeah, I know- unusual parring. I just thought it was a fresh start. I promise it's good! -oneshot- R&R please!

TresemmeOhh la la!

Ino took the black bottle into her hands and poured an ample amount onto her hand. She quickly lathered the gel into her hair. After she completely rinsed the soapy suds from her golden, wet locks she proceeded to apply conditioner. She let the conditioner set in her tresses and leaned against the side of the shower.

She was used to this sort of regimen. Get up, go to the bathroom, take a shower, cook breakfast, go to the flower shoppe. Normal, everyday schedule. But her life was far from normal. Anyone would say that.

She gasp as she felt a pair of strong, manly hands pull her into the hold of that pale man. She felt she would melt as her azure eyes met his sharp, cold, golden ones. He quickly leaned down and placed a kiss on her slightly open lips. She felt herself blush, and he turned her around, starting to rinse the creamy hair product from her hair. She didn't say anything at first, but curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Orochimaru, what are you doing home?" She almost automatically regretted asking her husband that. She could almost hear the inaudible sound of that trademark smirk creep onto his handsome, white face. "I wanted to spend time with you. We're both always so busy, so I thought I'd make time," he sweet-talked to her. She noticed the conditioner was gone from her hair, and she turned around to snap at him when he pushed her small, dainty body against the wall of the shower.

She suddenly realized what kind of position they were in. She shuddered as she felt his lips and toungue on her neck and collarbone. She tried to clear her mind and rationalize what was going on.

Orochimaru and her were both naked and wet, he was kissing her neck, she was gasping and moaning and probably subconciously even struggling! That could only lead to----

Oh my shuriken.

Orochimaru pushed his body up agaisnt hers and went back to kissing her lips, more forcefully now that he ever had before. She felt herself shudder again as his tongue forced her lips open. He soon took reign over her mouth, but she fought back and it soon became a battle of the tongues. She wrapped her arms around Orochimaru's neck, unrealizing as her breast rubbed against his chest. Orochimaru paused but then leaned his head down and caught her left breast in his mouth, massaging her right one with his hand. She felt herself react properly, nipples hardening and her breathing increased.

Orochimaru's hand and mouth left her chest and he looked back up into her face. He grinned mischeviously as his hand reached lower, tracing down her stomach all the way to her inner thighs. Ino could only stare. She felt as though her body had gone numb, but soon felt the shock as one of Orochimaru's long, slender fingers slipped into her body. She gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as he kept up a quick and steady beat, pumping his finger in and out of her body. He grew faster and faster, and she became tighter and tighter. She moaned and felt herself cum on his hand.

Orochimaru smiled evily and licked her liquid off of his hand naughtily. Ino wanted to smack him, but soon found herself unable as he grabbed both of her small hands with one of his and held them above her head. He wrapped her legs around his waist. Ino froze and stopped struggling as she realized what he was about to do. "You ready?" he asked the younger woman mockingly. Ino scowled.

He placed a small kiss on her lips. Ino started to speak, but a shuddering gasp flew out of her mouth, as he pushed more like forced his entire length into her. She gripped his shoulders as she moaned. But she didn't moan his name.

Orochomaru frowned as he sped up his pace. He felt her fragile body flinch with every force he put into her. She began to stutter.

"St-s-s-st-sto--"

Orochimaru couldn't take it anymore. Not even realizing that the water had turned from hot to cold, he pulled himself out of her. Ino slid down the wall of the shower cubicle, trying to catch her breath. Her mind spun. She had never slept with him, nor anyone else, ever before. Her husband had never seemed interested in her. She could only imagine the chaos it would cause if word got out that she was pregnant with his child.

Ino had finally regained her normal heartbeat when she felt, not saw, the two white arms place themselves on both sides of her head.

She felt his cold fingertips again as they began to caress her chest. She shuddered, but refused to give him the pleasure of her arrousal.

She was sick of this.

But it was starting again.

Thanks for reading! . 

(A/N: Wow. you can tell this is one of those 'I wanna write,but I have no plot! OH WELL!' kind of stories. I was just bored one day, so I decided to take a shower. So while I reached for my shampoo (which, yes, is tresemme) I thought ' Hm... Ino and Orochimaru. Sounds..interesting'. But it NO WAY DO I SUPPORT THEM AS A COUPLE! I was just unbelievably bored and thought that I would try something random. And if you haven't noticed, no Ino was not a very happy camper with what Orochimaru was doing to her. Abusive relationship, I guess.

Ino: What do you mean, ' I guess'? You're the AUTHOR! YOU SHOULD KNOW EVERYTHING!

A/N: Yeah...I guess you're right..)

Songs I listened to while writing this: pon de replay (rihanna) , my world (Sr-71) , save me (shinedown, breaking the habit (linkin park), complete (nami tamaki), this love (maroon 5), the hell song (sum 41), and butterfly (smile.dk). Yep. It took me that long. . 


End file.
